Happy Next Year
by ZiggyChaos
Summary: The Doctor and Donna spend New Year's Eve on another planet.


**Happy Next Year**

Ziggy

"Now, this is more like it!" Donna Noble commented as she exited the TARDIS.

"Yeah, just what you wanted. Warm, sunny, no snow," the Doctor remarked as he closed the door behind him. He lifted his face into the temperate sun that shone down on them.

"Or wind or frostbite," the redhead added, taking in the beautiful, spring-like day. "My kind of weather!" Smiling happily, she reached out and took the Doctor's hand. "You got it right this time!"

"Guess I did, at that," the Time Lord tugged his earlobe with his free hand. He grinned down at his best friend, glad things had finally turned out right, not giving Donna the excuse to growl at him. Though, he had to admit, he liked her spirited side as much as he loved her cheerful qualities. He squeezed her hand, then tugged her along the crowded street. "You'll like this place."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"It's only a few hours before Next Year."

"Next Year?"

"Oh, yes. It's the equivalent to New Year's Eve here, and in a few hours it'll be New Year's Day or, as they call it, Next Year."

"And in a few _hours_ it'll be the new year?"

"Yep," he answered, popping the _p_.

"But, it's still daylight and it's warm here, not freezing and snowing."

"Over there." The Doctor dragged her across the square to a small outdoor café. With a flourish, he offered her a seat at a small table. As Donna sat down, he kissed the back of her hand.

"You flirt," she smiled warmly at him as he moved to sit across the table from her.

A small robot, silvery-colored and wearing a waiter's uniform, rolled over to their table. "Would you like to see a menu, sir and madam?" a tinny voice queried.

Donna couldn't help herself: she giggled. When the robot's metal face turned in her direction, she sobered immediately. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

"No offense taken, madam. Would you like to see a menu?"

"Ah, let me!" The Doctor insisted, drawing the waiter's attention to himself. He glanced at his fiery-haired lover. "Okay if I order?"

Donna waved a hand at him. "By all means!"

"We'll have two Kollata-Fizzies and a plate of your best nibbles."

"Very good, sir," the robot stated before rolling off.

Donna leaned over the table. When the Doctor did the same, meeting her half-way, she whispered loudly, "The waiter's a robot!"

A grin split the Time Lord's face. "At least it's not Santa!"

"There is that!" She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"What's that for?" he asked as they sat back.

"For being you! Now, how's it coming up on a New, er, Next Year, when it's obviously spring-like."

"Donna, Donna, Donna, I thought you were more clever than that!" The Doctor tsk'ed. He saw her give him That Look—the _Keep messing with me and I'll slap you silly _look—and hastily cleared his throat. "We're not on Earth now. On this planet, their Next Year begins with the start of the growing season, or the beginning of spring. Their day changes over at sunset, not the middle of the night. We got here late afternoon, hence we have what on Earth would be a new year turning over at sundown after the worst of winter is over."

Donna nodded. The waiter-robot returned then, setting down a tall, orangey, fizzy drink and small plate in front of each of them as well as a big plate of a variety of odd-colored nibbles in the center of the table.

After the robot had trundled off, the Doctor scooped up several of the treats and deposited them on his plate. "They've got some of the best nibbles around." He popped one into his mouth, his eyes rolling in pleasure. "Go on," he gestured, his mouth still half-full of food, "try them!"

Donna cautiously picked up a pink pasty thing on a, for lack of a better term, cracker and tasted it. Her eyes widened at the wonderful flavour that tickled her tastebuds. She placed the rest of the treat into her mouth, quickly finished it off. "Fantastic!"

"Told ya," he replied smugly.

"And this?" She picked up her fluted glass. "What's this?" As he opened his mouth to speak, she answered for him: "I know, 'Try it!'" She took a sip of the alien concoction. Again, her eyes widened in delight at the taste in her mouth. "It's like a fruity champagne! It's delicious!"

The Doctor smiled, raised his own goblet in a quick salute to his companion. "Allons-y!"

"And a _molto bene_ to you, too!" She laughed, returning the toast.

It was, Donna would reflect later, one of the quieter times they ever spent together outside of the TARDIS. Nobody needing to be saved, no governments to be overthrown, no running, no shouting. Just the two of them enjoying a peaceful afternoon together, sipping fizzy drinks and eating exquisite nibbles. She listened with rapt fascination as the Doctor described some of the most beautiful places in the galaxy, with promises to take her there.

As the afternoon wore down, they finally got up from their seats. Hands linked, they wandered the streets, window-shopping, as Donna was enjoying just being with the Doctor too much to drag him, protesting, into any of the shops to buy any of the various items that caught her eye. She didn't want to ruin the quiet moments together.

The sun was dipping low in the sky when they reached the TARDIS. The Doctor inserted the key into the lock. He opened the door, baffled when Donna didn't enter right away. He turned to see her watching the last of the sun disappearing behind the horizon. "Donna?"

"Wait for it," she said.

"What?"

The sun dipped below the land. Donna turned to him, a grin on her face. "Happy Next Year!" She kissed him so fervently he felt himself growing hot with desire for her; however, before he could return the kiss, she broke it off.

Tenderly, she traced a finger along his jaw. "There's more Next Year celebrating to be had inside," she purred before stepping into the TARDIS.

The Doctor stood, wide-eyed, for a long moment, his hearts racing. Was it just him, or was this planet experiencing sudden global warming? He reached up and loosened his tie.

"Oi, Spaceman!" shouted Donna's voice from inside the TARDIS. "You coming?"

"Oh, yes!" The Doctor bolted up the ramp so fast, he barely remembered to kick the outside door closed behind him.

12/30/08


End file.
